Courting of the Butterfly
by BrownEyesAngel
Summary: Rukia struggles with her own inner demons as she is stuck in the realm of the living. With the odd friendship with Hitsugaya, will she find her own path and conquer her fears? Pretty much follows the Bleach storyline with my own little twists.


A/N: Hello everyone! I have been hit with inspiration recently (obviously if I am writing fan fiction) after watching the anime Bleach. Originally I wanted to do a story about Rukia and Ichigo (admittedly I do think they could be cute together) but when I saw Hitsugaya, I knew my first fan fiction (after a couple of years) would have to be between Rukia and Hitsugaya. I think that they would be perfect together . Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, but I will play that it is fan fiction card in my defense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

Summary: Rukia struggles with her own inner demons as she is stuck in the realm of the living. With the odd friendship with Hitsugaya, will she find her own path and conquer her fears? Pretty much follows the Bleach storyline with my own little twists.

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, it would have been a lot like my fan fiction.

Chapter 1: A Friendship Revealed

"No way goat chin! I'm going to announce that Rukia-san is here!"

"You will only mess up such a simple duty! I will be announcing Rukia-san's arrival!"

The noises of the two third seats of the thirteenth division drifted though the door. Other than that, one the sound of the scratching of a pen on parchment was the only noise in the large office. It would sometimes be accompanied by a sigh or the sound of papers being rearranged, but it was mostly a solo in the symphony of paperwork. The man orchestrating the symphony was a captain well loved within his division and outside of it, if truth be told. His third seat officers often vied for his attention by trying to help him with his work while trying to outdo one another. Too kind to say that they actually make more work for him, he would have to admit that he did have another subordinate that made his job easier, even though it was very much outside of her duties within the division.

A large dark haired man bowed before the man hunched over the desk, diligently working on paperwork requiring the most attention. "Taichou, Rukia-san has come to deliver the reports-"

"Send her in Sentaro," stated the captain. Long white hair obscured his vision for a moment, before he pushed it back revealing kind, dark eyes. Those dark eyes watched the man bow again before he left to fetch the young woman. He had been wondering how his precious subordinate has been doing. Since the incident twenty-nine years ago, they would have tea every week to honor the ones they lost that day. Those weekly meeting have slowly dwindled, unfortunately, as she has been training harder and taking more duties than she should. She was the much needed aid, one he considered his right hand, even if it was informally. Normally the petite shinigami would keep to herself, allowing very few in her heart. He considered himself lucky to be in those numbers.

"Ukitake-taichou," said the dark hair woman, bowing respectfully. Such a delightful contrast of colors with her ivory skin, short ebony hair framed her face, falling just past her shoulders, with a lone thick bang falling between her eyes. Those amethyst colored orbs; that have rendered many souls speechless. In all actuality, the woman was a contradiction. Her frame was petite and fragile looking; however, she was more powerful than any other in the division, after himself. She is soft-spoken and polite to all, but to those closest to her, her true personality is shown, warm and passionate which also contradicts the element of her zanpakuto.

"Come in, Rukia-chan."

"I have brought the reports that you needed completed." She made her way towards his desk, embracing the thick file.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he stated sincerely as he reached for the file. Flipping it open to look over the first of many reports, he was certain he wouldn't have even be alive it wasn't for her. He had much to be thankful regarding Kuchiki Rukia. Chancing a glance, he saw a soft blush grace her normally ivory cheeks, however, her eyes showed so much sadness. If one knew what to look for, her eyes always showed that sadness.

"I'm sure that Kotetsu-san or Kotsubaki-san would have been able to help you so much better than I." And even though she mentioned Kiyone and Sentaro, he knew exactly whom she really meant.

It was hard for him to see her like this. This was worse than when she first came to his division. A young woman very much unsure of her place, trying much too hard to fit in with the clan she was adopted into. Too much trying and they still would continuously scorn her. He remembered when he first seen her in the division and was shocked by the timid attitude she presented to all. So very different from the sassy, childlike soul he had met long ago in the Rukongai. However after she first became a shinigami, if a person worked long and hard enough, she would slowly let them in, allowing them to see the gentle and passionate woman she can be.

And now, as he studied her, her posture showed a cool confidence and indifference to most, emotions were not allowed for a Kuchiki, so she learned to hide and lock them away. He could count on one hand how many individuals she would show her emotions to and even then, those emotions were limited. It has been this way since that incident.

"I still would like to thank you for all of your hard work." It was true she worked harder than most, her strength and skill was most definitely on par with the lieutenant position. And she did the work of a lieutenant, he often sent her on mission based on her skill rather than her rank, or lack thereof.

"You don't need to do that taichou. I just…I just want to do my part." Lowering her gaze to the floor, he knew that she was uncomfortable with where the conversation was flowing. He forgot how humble she could be, even when she deserved the credit given to her. She did so much more than just her part.

"But of course," he whispered softly, looking back down to the reports. Giving her time to regain her composer, his mind wondered to the enquiries regarding Rukia from the youngest captain of the thirteen court guards. When she wasn't training or doing the extra work she needn't do, she would be a gofer. He questioned if they could have formed some sort of friendship when he had first asked after her nearly five years prior. Now, he does what he can to foster that possible friendship. Rukia, after all, needed more people in her heart so that she may heal.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"I have some papers that need to be returned to the Tenth Division." Organizing the files around his desk as he tried to locate the correct one, he wondered if maybe he was pushing too hard for the two to form a friendship of sorts. There were times when he wondered if he should let them be, and they would find away to be friends if it was meant to be. However, he would remember the expression on her face, and the self exile to loneliness. He knew that he could not allow her to condemn herself to that fate. "Here you go."

"Thank you sir."

As she turned away to leave, he suddenly remembered a mission he was going to give her. "Rukia-chan, when you are done in the Tenth Division, please return so I may brief you on a mission I need you to go on."

"Do you need me to return immediately?"

"_Now why would she ask that? Usually she would assume she needed to rush. So why…"_ He shook his head mentally to clear the thought. "No, take your time. You will leave after you are briefed."

Watching her bow towards him prior to leaving the office, he smiled, and wondered if maybe he really could count one more person inside her heart, whether she knew it or not.

"Ukitake-taichou said that he would have those reports done and sent here today. I wonder who will be bringing them by?" mumbled the young man sitting behind his desk. At first glance, one would be started by the color of his spiky hair, an icy white. Coupled with his teal eyes and lightly bronzed skin, his appearance was striking to say the least.

The thought of Ukitake-taichou immediately brought forth the thought of the Kuchiki of the Thirteenth division. He remembered the first time he saw her thirty-six years ago. She had been part of the thirteenth division for twelve years and he had been a fourth seat in eighth division for only one. Shiba-fukotaichou had dragged her and his wife so that he could bother him about joining his division. And in the midst of that meeting, he remembered the feeling of immediate kinship with her, even though all that they said to one another that day was a greeting and farewell. It was apparent as the group left, that she was close to her vice-captain and the third seat. They treated her like a younger sibling and she adored them much like the sibling they treated her.

The most memorable thing he remembered about that day was her smile, it was so unguarded and, truth be told, a bit boyish, but it was drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He wanted her to smile at him as she did with her friends. Not the polite smile she gave him when Shiba-fukotaichou introduced her, even though it was pretty in its own right. Her true smile shows that she trusts you, and her trust is what he desired. He took pleasure in her company whenever Shiba-fukotaichou dragged her along, which was every time he would visit.

It came to a point when he had thought to make his move to become friends with her, but then Shiba-fukotaichou was killed and she closed herself to all but her captain. There had been no one to drag her to his division, and the visits before had been sparse between those seven years, not really granting him the right to seek her out considering who her family was. So he had dedicated the time to try his hardest to master zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, so that he could reach a higher position in order to be able to speak to the Kuchiki without repercussions.

Even if he had not met her, he would have wanted to master his zanpakuto as soon as possible, simply because of his dedication to perfection. But it was funny that the reason he mastered it so quickly was because of his growing obsession with the woman who's friendship he desired more so then any other soul, even his childhood friend. A woman whom he hardly even knew. A woman whom he hoped would open up to him and allow him to care for her.

The moment he had became a captain, his first thought had been relief. Relief that he could finally approach the Kuchiki princess as an equal in status. But it was not to be, the division had practically been in shambles, it had lacked a captain for so long that he had spent the first ten years of his captaincy correcting the mess, bringing order and getting used to his fukotaichou.

Shaking his head, as if to dispel his current thoughts, he returned his attention back to the paperwork on the desk, and he immediately felt the reitsu of his third seat approach the door.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Kuchiki-sama from the thirteenth division has brought the reports requested."

"_Rukia…"_ It was as if his thoughts have conjured her. Making certain that he was presentable, he ordered to send her in and to bring in tea and dango, a first for their visits.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." He watched as she bowed respectfully before approaching his desk. "Ukitake-taichou said that you needed these files today."

"Arigato." It was how she always spoke to him, stating the obvious, just in case he was not in a mood to talk. However, little did she know, he enjoyed her company very much. Not even bothering to look though the file, he motioned her to take a seat on the sofa just as his third seat brought in the tea. After they were seated, he asked how she has been doing.

"I have been well. I will be leaving on an assignment soon." He noticed that her eyes flitted between himself and the exit, and that her hands were tugging on the sleeves of her kimono.

"To the realm of the living?" He often wondered how it was that an unseated shinigami was sent on so many missions there, but it was Ukitake's choice. "Do you need to leave immediately?" He felt a touch of apprehension. He was greedy, he would admit at least to himself, that he wanted to spend time with her. If anyone knew about his reason to rise in the ranks, his greediness was to be expected.

"No, taichou stated that I do not have to return soon, and I am uncertain if I am going to the realm of the living. How have things been here?"

"Hectic." That was a mild way to put it. Between his duties as a taichou and trying to keep his wayward fukotaichou in line, there was never a dull moment in the tenth division.

"Matsumoto-fukotaichou?" she guessed, a tiny smile made an appearance. It wasn't a tough guess at all when so many have known that he has been having problems with her sense he was promoted to taichou fifteen years prior.

He only sighed, smirking when he heard her chuckling softy at his plight, showing only a glimpse of the woman he saw all of those years ago. He wondered if it would make her laugh if he admitted that he fights with Matsumoto now regarding her paperwork on principle. He has learned long ago that she will not change her ways, but she was a loyal fukotaichou. While there are times when he desperately needs her to do her part, he has resigned himself to his fate. Deciding that that particular piece of information would wait until she returns from her mission and maybe then they could be on first name basis.

Suddenly she stood, an unfamiliar emotion in her eyes as she did so. "I should leave."

He was surprised, but it did not show. Briefly he wondered if maybe he had spoken his thought aloud and it made her uncomfortable.

"Even though Ukitake-taichou said that I needn't rush, I really should head back to receive my assignment." She stood looking at him with an unreadable expression. "I enjoyed having tea with you."

He gave a slight smile. "When you return, let me know and we can do this again." Returning to his desk, he did not even turn to watch her leave, he figured he would see her soon enough anyway.

In all honesty, while being a taichou was rewarding, it was tedious. And he worried about Rukia since she leaves on so many solo missions. As far as he knew no other unseated shinigami are sent on solo missions, to the realm of the living or in the Soul Society. He made a mental note to ask Ukitake about that the next time he is in the thirteenth division.

"Shiro-chan!"

He groaned inwardly as he heard he childhood best friend sung the nickname she gave him when they were younger. Smirking, he simply stated, "Bed-wetter Momo."

"Toshiro!" she hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard him. When it appeared that she was satisfied that no one did, she practically skipped the rest of the way to his desk.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou." He was getting tired of saying that. Between Momo and Ukitake, he feels as though no one can recall that he is a captain.

"I just saw that a certain Kuchiki has left your office." She looked absolutely excited. "So tell me what happened."

"Nothing," he stated truthfully. "She dropped off reports from the thirteenth division and had tea."

"Tea, hmm. So it was a date." He never knew that Momo could look devious until he had asked for advice years prior.

Blushing slightly, he quickly corrected her. "I was just being polite."

"Being polite would be just asking how she is doing, not sitting her down for tea."

"Don't get smart with me."

"How can I? You're the genius here, not me."

This time, he was groaning out loud, he was just about ready to slam his head on his desk. If he had known that asking his sister figure to help him with a potential romantic interest would make her unbearable, then he would have just tried to charge though it himself. And then probably messed things up within the first minute.

"Don't worry. You're taking it really slow and I bet she feels pretty comfortable around you. I hear that it is really difficult to get close to her," said Momo in a rush, obviously hoping to ease the captain she considered a little brother. "So, if she is willing to sit down and have tea with you, it must mean something."

"You're right. I just never have felt so certain and so unsure before her," he muttered. At first, the feelings that surfaced when she was near him, or even when he thought of her, confused him beyond what he thought capable. Especially now, since she is so different from when he had first saw her. However, though, he tries to get close to her without her becoming skittish.

Momo flashed a quick smile. "Don't worry, just do what feels right. After all, you're already doing a great job."

He nodded slightly, his feeling slightly at ease. "I'll keep that in mind. So how have things been in the fifth division?"

"It's great! Aizen-sama is so wonderful. He has been helping me train for bankai whenever he has the chance. He thinks that I am getting closer to mastering my zanpakuto-"

"_I distinctly remember asking her how the division was, not how Aizen-taichou is,"_ he thought with mirth.

"Sorry Shiro-chan, I need to get back to the fifth division. I come by again later," Momo stated as she patted he head.

"Momo," he practically growled.

"Got it! Now don't daydream about your Kuchiki all day long unless you have your paperwork done," she singsong.

"MOMO!" He growled as she skipped out of his office, laughing.

A/N: Again, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. While I do not like flames, I will accept criticism so that I could improve my writing. Please review!

BrownEyesAngel


End file.
